Noboru Hibiki
Personality Raised to be a leader since a young age Hibiki is very serious all the time. He doesn't take well to jokes and prefers to be all about business all the time. He sees the way you present yourself as significant and doesn't ever let himself become unkempt or be in anything that would make him look like he held a position any lesser than Kusa Lord. Self appearance isn't the only thing the lord views as important. He is constantly sending people on missions to analyze the look of the village and making sure that every piece of the village is being taken care of to give Kusagakure the appearance of a well structured and clean village. Being in charge of the lives of hundreds can make most people worry and Hibiki is one of those people. Due to the fact that he doesn't get to make close relationships with many people in his village due to his overall lack of free time he believes in the importance of teamwork in the village. His desire to see everyone work in cohesion is one of his major goals for Kusagakure. A cohesive unit in his mind is unstoppable. Hibiki believes in the importance of molding the kids to work together now due to his own failures to bond with many of his own teammates when they were younger which in his mind led to some of their deaths and injuries. He is a well respected figure in Kusa because of how he behaves himself in front of the people in his village. He respects all that speak to him and is constantly listening to the problems all the way down to the civilians to the most important members of the community. Respect is for those who deserve it not who command it. Therefore Hibiki believes the way to get the respect of his villagers is by showing them that they matter. Although he sometimes does have business to deal with that is more than important than the villagers who devotes as much time to them as possible. A careful strategist Hibiki plans everything out to the precise moment he wakes up every morning to how he will deal with domestic and foreign policies. A plan isn't finalized until he believes it is the best route to take and that another route wouldn't be less risky or more beneficial in the end. His need to analyze and interpret every little thing has left him quite lonely in his personal life. Although the same attention to detail has left him quite successful when it comes to his job. In a diplomatic sense. Hibiki is quite respectable. He believes that the times of the past are over. It is time for Kusagakure to be at peace with all those who rather be allies than enemies. Enemies will do the village no good currently due to the fact that they are trying to increase trade with the other villages and be sure to have steady alliances when it comes to war. His refusal to allow past relationships between villages to affect the ones he will make in the future is a good trait of a leader because he understands the idea of the past being unable to be changed while the future is yet to be determined. Although Hibiki is all for peace and unity he however ironically trusts no one. Trust is something that is earned and although it is earned he doesn't believe you should trust anyone further than you can throw them. His lack of absolute trust for anyone walking the planet has left him crucial of all the people he interacts with and causes him to go to extreme efforts in certain scenarios to prevent himself from ever being betrayed by those in his inner circle. His inability to trust people has made him a little of a liar. Hibiki has spread rumors about his plans and locations to see if those he trusts with the information are spreading it to see if he is being set up. He has even gone as far as to create a seal that he forces all those who he trusts to wear in case he has to stop a traitor for escaping or performing an attempt on his life. Hibiki is highly confident in himself and his abilities. He wouldn't have taken the job as Lord if he didn't believe himself to be able to carry all the responsibility that has come with it. His confidence in himself is one of the things that he believes makes him a strong man. Doubting ones self leads to conflicts in decision making and he never ever wants to second guess his own decisions. He believes that mistakes are a piece of destiny. He is a big believer in the idea that if things are suppose to go a certain way they will so when things go wrong he doesn't blame himself he blames destiny. Although he does believe that certain decisions made by people can affect the way destiny plays out in the end you can't change what is meant to happen. Hibiki's confidence sometimes turns into cockiness. He believes that he is the only one in his village who deserves the job he has received. He believes himself to have worked too hard to not have received the position. His hard work in his eyes is only viewed positively in the village and hopes to one day expand Kusagakure to be in control of all the land of fields. He doesn't believe he should be serving under any daimyo and sees taking orders from the daimyo as beneath him although he currently does it. Appearance Standing at six foot three inches and weighing one hundred ninety four pound. Hibiki is a great physical specimen. He has muscles all over his body but not enough to hinder his movements. The only problem with his body is the missing right arm. Instead of his right arm he has a metallic prosthetic called the Konbājon'āmu. Compared to his left arm it is about the same size just heavier by eight pounds. He does however have a couple of tattoos. A black dragon on his back take up the whole left side of his back from his shoulder all the way down to his tailbone. A black seal is placed right on the back of his neck. On his left arm the Kanji for sin is tattooed right above his elbow. He has long dark navy hair that in the back hangs just about to the middle of his back. His hair in the front covers the right side of his face. In his hair are hair pieces used to keep the hair from swaying to much into his face. He uses the hairpieces to adjust the hair covering his face as well if it gets to distracting for him. His eyes are a dark onyx. The color makes his stare menacing and most people prefer not to look the man in the face for very long due to the fact that it looks like he is staring right through you. Hibiki when in the village wears a dark green Kimono. When open the Kimono reveals ribs covered in bandages. The upper body is left revealed. When traveling or on a mission he wears the same Kimono but under it is a black shirt that covers the bandages that he wears regularly. The shirt contains one pouch on the right side. His legs are covered by black shorts that stop right below his knees. Each pants leg has 2 pouches. On his back he may carry a scroll or two on his back depending on the mission. Although his outfit doesn't change often sometimes his mission gear is just the flak jacket and pants that most jounin from Kusagakure wear. History Born after a time of temporary peace. The Third Shinobi War was in full swing. Kusagakure was fighting due to a successful assassination attempt on their leader. A certain Kunoichi wasn't taking place in the war. She was bearing a child of the Jounin Hanchou at the time. Becoming pregnant in the middle of the war was a strange occurrence but nonetheless it happened. A boy was born while his father continued to fight for his village. The mother named him Hibiki. He was just like any other child at the time. Six years after his birth the war ended. His father received the boy greatly. He loved his son and during the time of peace for Kusagakure he paid great attention to his son. As Hibiki aged his father decided he would train the boy. He wanted his son to become strong. So he could survive the rough world that he was living in. When he wasn't in school he was training with his father being taught the way of a Shinobi. While most children would of disliked being unable to play around or have fun with their friends Hibiki wanted nothing more to make his father proud of him and if hard work was the way to do that he'd be the hardest worker in the whole village. His father however wasn't the only one to take notice of his incredibly quick learning and the skills he had amassed. When he had finally graduated from the academy he was brought into the Nasuka. Hibiki was now being trained for something far more important. The life it forced him to live was however much more stressful than what the boy was used to. He now hid in his regular life behind a mask. No one would know who he was while within the walls of his village or even in the outside world. He was being trained to be a killer and would only his mask would be seen by those lucky enough to die at his hands. After training for sometime one of the first assassinations he was forced to complete was the killing of his own father. He had murdered his old operations team members betraying the village his son had thought that they had equally loved. His father had gone crazy. Not every Shinobi would be unable to handle the stress of fighting back to back wars within a year and although it seemed it had affected his father in a very strange way. He soon began to disagree with the Kusagakure lord on how things were being done. Their inability to agree led to frustration. Hibiki's father soon found himself challenging his teammates to help him overthrow the lord. His teammates declined lead to him killing them before performing a failed assassination attempt of his own on the lord. After his failed attempt he in a weakened state tried to escape. It was however to late because the cell was already on their way to dispose of him. Although shocked to be the one who had to perform the assassination he would go through with it without any hesitations. His father had taught him to follow orders no matter the cause at an early age so the job would be done even if it meant killing his role model. Emotionally it hurt Hibiki for quite some time. The mission affected his work causing him to second guess himself during another assassination mission. The target was an elderly woman who looked harmless but due to him second guessing the job two of his cell members were killed. It was then that the boy in Hibiki died he was now a man. He understood more than ever that his job was to serve the village and would do anything to do just that. The one who had taught him this was right. Even though their very instructions lead to him killing his father it was the right thing to do at the time. He couldn't regret the decision because if he didn't do the job he may have lost his own life. By the time he turned sixteen Hibiki was one of the Kusagakure lord's most trusted assassins. He had never missed a target and had yet to be caught by any of his targets. He had created a technique that had made his assassination attempts much easier. By focusing lighting chakra into his hands he was able to make a piercing blade that if made contact would surely kill most of those it came in contact with. Although the technique would become difficult for him to perform due to a tunnel vision like effect it had when being used Hibiki used the Chidori only as a last resort in killing his targets. He had slain many men and due to his success he was well respected by his fellow Nasuka members. With success came overconfidence. On a mission with his team at 20 years old tragedy struck. Hibiki had been practicing a new technique. By focusing more on the lighting chakra being used for the technique he could make the attack stronger he also was however trying to find a different way to release the energy to prevent himself from being a sitting duck if he missed due to the tunnel vision like effect. However when he targeted the victim he had made one simple mistake and had forced too much chakra into his arm. Trying to focus on a different way of releasing it as well as adding chakra to it was a bad idea for the Shinobi. The overwhelming amount of chakra in his arm destroyed the nerves in his arm. Although his comrades would complete the kill he had become useless for the rest of that mission. When he returned to the village he was given the worst news possible. His arm would be amputated due to the damage done. The arm was amputated from the elbow down and replaced with a metal prosthetic made personally for him. Kusagakure's Lord at the time did not want to lose one of his most trusted Shinobi. He requested the making of the prosthetic and had Hibiki train until he felt like he could still perform his duties with the limb. At first the arm was a hindrance to his skills. It being heavier than what he was used to made it uncomfortable for the man. However after two years of training with the metallic appendage he was back to work. The job had changed though. Hibiki was serving the Lord again but instead of being a member of Nasuka he was now a bodyguard for the Lord. Serving as the bodyguard meant he traveled with the Lord and protected him from all threats on his life. The job was taxing but it did allow Hibiki a chance to train with the Kusagakure lord something many Shinobi of the village could only dream of. The Lord himself was a Fūinjutsu master. So Hibiki was able to learn Fūinjutsu from a brilliant mind as well as pick his mind about other concepts and ideas he hoped to implement himself into Fūinjutsu techniques. As he served the lord they became very close. Hibiki had become his confidant in strategies and many other things. They trusted each other Hibiki because he knew that the lord was doing everything in his power to keep the village safe and that he understood the world much more than Hibiki did at the time. The wise leader made Hibiki feel safe. The lord trusted Hibiki because of the constant times he put his life on the line to keep him safe. The lord's trust in Hibiki ran so deep that he was entrusted in half of the sealing technique to seal the Bijuu if it ever was to escape. After serving the Lord for years age caught up with him. No one could win the battle with father time and Hibiki had lost the only man he truly trusted throughout the whole village. However when it was time to pick a new leader Hibiki was heavily considered. He was well respected by the previous leader and the people knew him. To make the transition from leader's easier Hibiki was selected. His first year as leader was simple. He had to prove himself to the village before he would start doing anything abroad. He needed to prove that he would be a good replacement for the well liked Lord before him. He started his services by making many village wide projects that included reconstruction and reform to certain rules. He picked bodyguards to serve him and had advisers prepare him to meet other Leaders. They didn't want the young boy to look like he was unprepared for meetings on the global stage so a little extra grooming would do no harm. Now in his second year as the leader of Kusagakure. He is continuing his rule in this time of piece and is beginning to work on establishing trade with some enemies the village has previously had while continuing to keep things good with current allies. Abilities Chakra Control: Hibiki's control of chakra is excellent. He expends so little chakra when using his techniques very few in the world can keep up with him when using the amount of techniques he does. The creation of his own Fūinjutsu to restore lost chakra only allows for him to use even more Ninjutsu than one would expect. Due to this many are tricked into believing that he has immense chakra reserves rather than incredible control. Silent Killer: Serving as an assassin for Kusagakure's Nasuka Hibiki has honed his skills of killing people without being detected. His speed is impressive for a Shinobi and he is able at times to reach a Shinobi undetected using his speed. Hand Seal Speed: Due to being experienced in Ninjutsu, Hibiki is a very quick with his hand seals. Being able to perform hand seals so quickly allows him to perform his techniques much faster than the normal Shinobi giving him a nice advantage during battle. Battle Intelligence: Trained to be a Shinobi since a young age mixed with serving in battle Hibiki has been trained for combat. Being sent to kill Missing-nin since before he was able to legally drink Hibiki has experience fighting all types of Shinobi. As well as being trained in combat by a previous Kusagakure Lord and Jounin Hanchou has made Hibiki a pretty impressive strategist in the heat of battle. Fūinjutsu Genius: Hibiki is a Fūinjutsu genius. Being taught some advanced Fūinjutsu by the previous Kusagakure lord Hibiki had the perfect teacher. His teaching helped in constructing his own Fūinjutsu techniques. While many of these techniques purposes aren't for use in battle he has been crafting many ways to use Fūinjutsu to store chakra as well as continuing to study Fūinjutsu until he constructs one that allows his to restrict all movement in a person's body. Metallic Arm: Hibiki lost his left arm due to silly mistake he made on a mission. However losing his arm may have been one of the best things to ever happen to Hibiki. Replacing it with a metallic arm allows him to use the arm as a conductor for some of his Raiton techniques while also using the special ability of the arm to change form when he uses his chakra to change it's shape into any weapon he can think of as long as he is forcing a constant stream of chakra into it. Miscellaneous Information Stuff Goes Here Category:Previous Village Leaders Category:Kusagakure Shinobi Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters